My Star Girl
by larinhmartins
Summary: Finn ainda não perdoou Rachel do seu deslize em ficar com Puck. Mas a pequena não desiste do seu amor e coincidentemete, Mr. Schue dá uma tarefa que pode uni-los de novo. Será que dá tudo certo? / *PRESENTE DE AMIGO OCULTO GLEEK! ESPERO QUE GOSTE, MARI!*


Olá! *-*

Não vou enrolar muito, ok? Essa é uma fic-presente que eu fiz para a Mari (geekmarie) de amigo oculto gleek. Antes de começar tudo aqui, quero deixar uma mini-dedicatória, ok? HIHI 3

Bom Mari, você é uma fofa linda e perfect gleek que eu tive o prazer de conhecer nessa minha vida virtual *-* Sério, desde quando eu via seus tweets pro gleesessed ou lá pro meu pessoal, eu falava "Essa garota é tãaaaaaaao fofa e legal!" que não consegui não gostar do seu jeito simpatico e animado de ser 3 Aí então, veio a ideia do site Sessed. E óbviamente que você e a Pam foram as primeiras pessoas que eu pensei porque tipo, eu adorei as duas logo de cara!

O sessed meio que uniu a gente ainda mais e eu adoro tudo isso, HAHAHA. Nós temos mil coisas em comum além de Glee, como McFly e nossa tara louca por desenhos musicais da Disney. O DIMITRI É A COISA MAIS LINDA DESSA VIDA E SÓ NOSSO! *bate* KKKKKKKKKKKK.

Espero VERDADEIRAMENTE que goste da fic, miga, sério. Fiz de um jeito que fosse MUITO a sua cara. Ficou clichêzinha e eu não tive tempo de revisá-la, sorry, mas foi de coração, ok?

Divirta-se, gleek linda e minha miga oculta!

**_Capa_: http(dois-pontos)/img576(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us/img576/1200/bannerlarinha(ponto)jpg**

* * *

Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias. E Finn continuava o mesmo comigo.

Suspirei, lembrando de todas as coisas que eu tentei para conseguir sua confiança de volta. Sei que foi um pouco errado eu ter ficado com Puck, mas na minha cabeça realmente não havia mais nada entre mim e Finn.

Eu ficava ainda mais irritada quando lembrava da hipocrisia de Finn Hudson ao ter agido daquela forma, porque convenhamos, ele não ligava nenhum pouco em ficar comigo e deixar sua namorada grávida de lado no ano passado.

Sendo que mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu ainda o amava. Muito mesmo e nada iria mudar esse fato.

Eu sai com Finn durante as férias, mas ele parecia ter medo de ficar em minha companhia sem ninguém por perto desde o incidente de "Last Christmas", então, nós sempre saiamos em bando. Tentei me aproximar dele nessas vezes, tentei mostrar a ele o quanto o amava, mas foi completamente inútil.

Ele parecia querer dar mais atenção à Santana do que a mim. E isso definitivamente estava me deixando com raiva.

Foi por isso que eu decidi que assim que voltasse para escola não iria fazer mais nada por Finn Hudson, ele que teria que vir pedir desculpas a mim e ponto.

Nas aulas que tínhamos juntos eu tentei ao máximo ignorá-lo. Eu senti que ele ficou um pouco estranho por não ter todas as minhas paparicações, parecia quase ofendido por eu não dar bola pra ele.

No fim das contas o conselho de Hiram havia sido bom. "Deixe o garoto sentir sua falta, Rach, deixe ele sentir que não consegue viver sem você e logo o terá em seus braços", disse meu pai e de fato estava tendo mais respostas do que quando eu mandava mil SMSs diárias para ele.

Kurt foi o primeiro a notar o meu gelo e me encarou com um tipo de orgulho nos olhos. Sorri pra ele.

Antes de sair para o almoço, Finn chegou até mim.

- Hey Rach, posso falar com você um minuto? – ele pediu e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

- Claro Finn, mas espero que não demore muito porque combinei de almoçar com Kurt.

- Eu só queria saber se... É que você... Você mal falou comigo hoje. – ele conseguiu colocar pra fora, com o cenho franzido.

- Eu só queria prestar atenção nas aulas, só isso. – respondi, começando a caminhar no corredor cheio de alunos.

Finn ficou parado enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao refeitório e só depois de alguns segundos conseguiu me alcançar. Fingi que nem percebi.

- Não, é sério Rach, você está diferente. – ele continuou e eu dei de ombros.

- Impressão sua. – olhei para o lado e vi Kurt acenando. – Vou indo, nos encontramos no Glee Club. – saí com um aceno e sem nem esperar ele dizer alguma coisa.

Assim que cheguei perto de Kurt, agarrei em seu braço e apartei o passo até o refeitório, sorrindo feito uma boba por ter conseguido deixar o Finn dessa maneira.

- Garota, você tomou o que no café-da-manhã? Está mais feliz do que quando ganha um solo no Clube do Coral!

- É o Finn. – consegui dizer. – Você sabe que ele está todo estranho comigo, né? Eu fiz de tudo para reatar com ele, você sabe, mas ele parece não se abalar. Aí, um anjo salvador deu uma idéia que foi tiro e queda para eu fazer com o Finn.

- Ah é? O que? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Ignorá-lo. – disse simplesmente. – Todo homem cai nessa.

- Confesso que nem eu fujo desse fato. – nós rimos.

Nós chegamos no refeitório e fizemos nosso almoço com o resto dos _gleeks._ Ouvimos a história de todos sobre suas férias e eu não parava de falar as partes boas da minha, esquecendo sobre o fato de que a maior parte eu corri atrás do Finn, claro.

Algumas vezes eu o pegava me olhando lá de sua mesa, mas logo aparecia aquela cobra vestida de Cheerio para atrapalhar nosso momento mágico. Argh, como eu odiava a Santana!

E o pior de tudo era que ele me olhava, como se estivesse querendo se desculpar mas no fim acaba aceitando o que quer que aquelazinha fizesse com ele.

Tive que me conter em cruzar os braços e fazer bico, já que isso denunciaria que seu contanto com Santana estava me afetando.

Logo aquela tortura acabou e eu consegui me manter sorridente na mesa.

Eu sei que eu deveria estar com muita raiva dele nesse momento. Afinal, ele não deu um chega pra lá na Santana nem nada, apenas riu das brincadeiras dela e continuou sentado lá com cara de bobão. Mas por um lado, eu relevava tudo isso.

Eu o amo com todo o meu ser, mas sei que Finn é homem e um tanto fraco para o poder da carne, se é que me entende. Talvez ele estivesse ali sem muita maldade, apenas "aproveitando" a oferta que aquela Vaca Vermelha lhe oferecia.

Passaram-se as aulas e enfim chegou a melhor parte do dia: o Glee Club.

Eu cheguei junto com Kurt, já que éramos sempre os primeiros a chegar e últimos a sair, e logo depois chegaram todos os outros. Finn chegou empurrando Artie em sua cadeira de rodas e rindo de alguma coisa que os dois conversavam.

Ao passar por mim, dei um singelo sorriso a ele e recebi um em troca. Meu coração pareceu gelatina dentro do meu peito.

- Espero que estejam todos descansados e prontos para as Nationals! – Mr. Schue disse, encostando suas costas na mesa. – Sei que esse é o momento de colocar o papo em dia, mas acho que todos já fizeram isso ao longo do tempo que estão aqui, certo? Então vamos logo ao que interessa.

O Mr. Schue falou de algumas coisas para as Nationals, eu palpitei como sempre e assim decorreu a aula. No final, ele nos supreendeu com a tarefa da semana.

- Bom crianças, dessa vez eu quero fazer algo diferente com vocês. O Artie me pediu para que fizéssemos um tipo de tributo essa semana.

Todos olharam para o garoto que estava ao lado de Brittany e ele apenas sorriu, um pouco tímido.

- Queria que essa semana vocês fizessem as músicas de uma banda. Eu de fato não os conhecia até Artie mencionar, mas acho que todos conhecem.

- E qual é, Mr. Schue? – Santana perguntou, confusa como todos nós.

- McFly. – Artie respondeu por ele, nos olhando quase eufórico.

Eu encarei a todos com o queixo caído. Quero dizer, o que é isso?

- McFly é demais! – ouvi Finn exclamar, batendo na mão do Artie. – Dude, você é demais.

- Eu adoro McFly! – foi a vez de Tina dizer. – Eles são tão lindinhos!

- E cantam tão bem! – exclamou Quinn.

- Eu pensava que era algum tipo de sanduíche voador do Mc Donald's... – Brittany comentou e todos a encararam. Nunca nos acostumávamos com as pérolas da Brittany por mais que fossem muitas.

Logo depois eles ignoraram o que a cheerio falou e logo começaram a conversar, excitados em poder cantar a música desses... Garotos, pelo que deu pra entender. Mr. Schue parecia ainda mais feliz pela reação de todos.

- Hey! Por que toda essa animação? – eu perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Agora foi a vez de todos me encararem.

- Você não conhece os _guys_? – Quinn perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Claro que não, né Quinn, ela só conhece os chatinhos da Broadway. – Santana respondeu, fazendo cara de nojo.

- Para o seu governo, são todos eles uns clássicos ok? E não ouse dizer que Barbra é ruim, porque se não... – eu ameacei, quase voando para cima da outra.

- Parem meninas! – Mr. Schue ficou entre eu e Santana. – Nem todos são obrigados a conhecer alguma coisa, Santana, pare de implicar com a Rachel. Quero dizer, parem todos vocês de fazer isso. – ele olhou para todos e eu sorri para ele. – Vocês tem que ajudá-la a exercer essa tarefa, não julgá-la.

Começou novamente toda a conversa entre o pessoal e eu cruzei os braços, bufando.

Estavam todos falando que não iam fazer parceria comigo e blábláblá.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês, se vocês não querem ajudar! – gritei, saindo enraivecida da minha cadeira até o meio da sala. – Eu posso me virar sozinha se quiserem!

- Nada disso, Rachel! – Mr. Schue interveio mais uma vez. – Qual é galera, - ele se virou para todos. – A Rachel é a que mais se empenha pelo grupo e agora que ela precisa de ajuda vocês viram as costas?

Todos ficaram em silencio e eu permaneci lá parada. Meus olhos estavam marejados pela raiva. Ninguém ali parecia querer me ajudar.

- Sério Mr. Schue, não precisa...

- Eu ajudo.

Finn se levantou da cadeira e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu nunca pensei que ele iria querer me ajudar nisso. Quero dizer, se ele for mesmo fazer isso nós vamos ter que passar muito tempo juntos.

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou nervosa com isso.

- Estava esperando essa reação vir de você, Finn. – Mr. Schue disse orgulhoso e logo depois se virou para todos. – Então está tudo certo. Vocês podem fazer essa apresentação em grupo ou em dupla, depois venham aqui me dizer quem vai fazer com quem.

Eu olhei para Finn e sorri genuinamente, recebendo um sorriso lindo e torto dele.

Parecia que tudo ia dar certo a partir de agora. Eu realmente esperava por isso.

**...**

- Me conte tudo sobre essa banda. – eu pedi, me sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala do coral, que agora estava vazia. – Porque tipo, eu quero saber tudo, ok Finn? Sei que não é uma competição, mas eu realmente quero fazer uma boa apresentação. E eu me sinto melhor quando sei mais sobre o artista que vou cantar.

- Certo. – ele disse, se sentando ao meu lado. – Eu não sei realmente muito sobre eles, mas sei que a banda já existe faz tempo, mas fez sucesso mesmo em 2004. Eles são ingleses e eu os conheci quando assisti aquele filme "Sorte no Amor", sabe qual é? – ele perguntou e eu assenti, sorridente.

- Eu adoro aquele filme!

- Então, eles são as bandas que o carinha principal produz. – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho e eu concordei, me lembrando dessa banda, mas não realmente do que eles cantavam. – Tem quatro integrantes. Danny e Tom, nos vocais e guitarra, Dougie no baixo e Harry na bateria. Ele é um dos meus bateristas favoritos! – ele comentou, com um brilho no olhar.

Sorri pra ele, me sentindo mais do que contente por ele estar tão alegre ao meu lado. Eu sentia falta disso.

- E bom, acho que é só. Você tem é que ouvir as músicas deles para poder realmente dizer o que acha.

- Eu já fiz o download de todas as músicas. – respondi. – A discografia deles está aqui no meu iPod, mas eu ainda não tive tempo de ouvir direito, mas o pouco que escutei eu gostei da banda. - disse, pegando meu iPod e passando várias pastas para chegar na do McFly. Entre as que tinahm lá vinha desde filmes da Disney e animações, como Mulan e Anastásia, até os clássicos da Broadway.

- Certo... Você quer que eu cante alguma música deles para ver se você gosta?

- Na verdade, teve uma que eu realmente gostei e não consegui parar de ouvir. – disse, já me levantando. – Eu posso cantar?

- Sem problemas. – ele respondeu sorrindo, se sentando de frente para prestar atenção em mim.

Falei com o pessoal da banda e perguntei se estava tudo certo do jeito que ensaiamos. Assim que todos já estavam posicionados, eu me virei para o garoto grande, desajeitado e lindo que estava sentado ali.

- Você deve conhecer essa. – eu disse, encarando-o nos olhos e recebendo um aceno de cabeça para confirmar que eu deveria começar.

Respirei fundo e comecei a colocar cada estrofe da música para fora melodiosamente, acompanhada pela banda atrás de mim. O encarei, vendo se ele compreendia a letra da maneira que eu compreendia. Ele não demonstrava realmente uma reação, mas eu via um sorrisinho pequeno que não saia de seus lábios.

- I spent some extra nights trying to forget the things that I've shown you, by now the smoke is cleared and all along I feared it would turn out this way. Though it might be wrong, the light is always on. I can't stop digging the way you make me feel!

Cantei a ultima linha em um tom mais alto, fechando meus olhos para me concentrar e continuar a música. Eu queria mostrar a ele que isso era uma mensagem, era a maneira que eu havia encontrado para mostrar um pouco mais do que eu sinto por ele.

Assim que terminei eu me sentia completamente diferente e também esperançosa para o que quer que fosse acontecer com a gente.

- O que achou? – eu comecei a dizer, sorrindo um pouco.

- Foi lindo, Rachel, como tudo que você faz. – ele disse sinceramente, e eu mordi o lábio para impedir que um sorriso gigantesco se formasse na minha cara.

- Eu não escolhi essa canção, Finn, caso voe esteja pensando isso. Mas quando ouvi a introdução de todas as músicas essa me chamou a atenção e eu não pude deixar de ficar encantada com ela. Mas tipo, a letra também é linda e isso foi um impulso a mais para me fazer cantá-la e...

- Rach... – ele pediu e logo seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Mas Finn... – eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer ao pronunciar o meu nome. – Já passou tanto tempo e eu já te mostrei o quanto estou arrependida. Você já me perdoou, não é?

- Eu não sei, Rachel, de verdade... – ele respondeu baixo. – Talvez sim, mas eu ainda me sinto tão enganado...

- Por favor, Finn... – eu me aproximei dele, segurando em suas mãos grandes e o olhando de baixo.

Ele torceu os lábios e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, apertando suavemente a minha mão. Mordi meu lábio e senti meus olhos marejados.

- Amanhã ensaiamos mais, estrela.

**...**

E saiu, me deixando parada no meio da sala completamente desolada.

Hoje era o dia da apresentação e nós havíamos ensaiado bastante antes disso. Escolhemos a música "All About You". É uma das mais lindas e românticas do McFly, mas Finn não se opôs quando eu disse para cantarmos ela.

Na verdade, no decorrer da semana eu sentia que estava tudo começando a voltar a ser o mesmo entre a gente. Estávamos nos vendo diariamente e saiamos depois dos ensaios, apenas como amigos, já que essa havia sido uma das condições de Finn ao sair comigo.

Os grupos foram Puck, Artie e Sam cantando "That Girl"; Kurt, Mercedes e Quinn cantando "Shine A Light"; Santana e Brittany com "Corrupted" e o casal final foi eu e o Finn.

Depois de todas as apresentações impressionantes e engraçadíssimas como a dos meninos, eu e Finn fomos até o meio da sala.

- Certo, o que vão cantar? – Mr. Schue perguntou, se apoiando na calda do piano.

- "All About You". Vocês sabiam que o Tom fez essa música pra namorada dele? - eu disse animada, ouvindo todos confirmarem e conversarem sobre outras composições da banda. – É uma das músicas mais românticas e lindas que eles tem, e mesmo eu e Finn não sermos um casal, vocês deveriam estar esperando algo assim de nós dois, por isso, não podíamos decepcioná-los escolhendo outra música.

Depois que a conversa cessou, nós dois começamos a cantar. Não havíamos feito realmente uma coreografia, apenas nos entregamos de corpo e alma para música como sempre fazíamos.

Eu o olhava nos olhos durante a performance e ele sorria pra mim. Quando terminamos de cantar, todos nos encaravam com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

- Bravo! – Mr. Schue bateu palma com os outros. Sorri orgulhosa para ele. – Ficou linda essa música com vocês.

- Não é realmente uma novidade mas... Obrigada, Mr. Schue.

Ele elogiou todos os outros e nos liberou para ir embora, já que estava na hora.

Terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas e vi que todos já haviam ido embora. Só Finn me esperava na porta.

- Você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora, Rach?

- Hm, não... – murmurei, pensativa. – Iria chegar em casa, fazer os exercícios físicos, vocais, arrumar a minha estante de coisas da Barbra e...

- Certo. – ele me cortou, rindo. – Você pode se atrasar, então?

- Posso... – franzi o cenho. – Por que Finn?

- Er... – ele coçou a nuca, fechando a porta e vindo até onde eu estava. – Senta.

Ele me empurrou pelos ombros delicadamente e me colocou sentada na cadeira. Olhei para ele intrigada, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Eu queria me desculpar. – ele pediu, se ajoelhando na minha frente, ficando assim na minha altura.

- Se desculpar pelo que?

- Por ser tão cretino com você, Rachel. – ele segurou nas minhas mãos e me encarou, sorrindo. – Eu queria só que você entendesse um pouco meu lado. Não quero lembrar o que aconteceu, mas aquilo realmente me chateou.

- Olha Finn, eu me arrependo muito por ter feito aquilo, eu... – ele me encarou e apertou minhas mãos, como se avisasse para eu parar de falar. Me calei.

- Mas eu assumo que fui um pouco duro demais com você, baby. Eu percebi que não consigo mais viver sem você. – ele disse simplesmente.

Senti o meu coração perder uma batida e um sorriso tremulou nos meus lábios.

Isso realmente estava acontecendo?

- E eu quero cantar uma música pra você.

Ele fez um sinal para a banda que ainda estava ali e logo ouvi a batida de "Star Girl" tocar, fazendo um sorriso enorme aparecer no meu rosto.

Finn cantou a música com vigor, me fazendo rir com sua coreografia improvisada e desengonçada.

- I don't wanna give you away 'cause it makes no sense at all! – ele me puxou pela mão, rodopiando comigo pela sala.

Gargalhei, agarrando em suas mãos e olhando fundo nos seus olhos enquanto ele terminava a música pra mim, somente pra mim.

Eu me sentia nesse momento a garota mais feliz do mundo e... Eu nem ao menos conseguia achar uma definição exata para o meu estado.

Ficamos nos encarando quando a música terminou e eu só esperei to tempo exato para ele retomar o fôlego. Assim que o fez, eu entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés para um beijo.

Assim que meus lábios tocaram os dele, eu ouvi os sinos tocarem, as borboletas no estomago tomarem vôo e uma sensação de que era ali que eu pertencia.

Eu pertencia ao Finn e isso pra mim era o bastante.

Sorrindo, ele me agarrou pela cintura e me tirou do chão, fazendo-me obrigatoriamente abraçar sua cintura com as minhas pernas e agarrar ainda mais o aperto em seu pescoço. Gargalhei quando ele rodopiou comigo.

- Eu já achei a minha. – ele falou no fim e eu o encarei, sem entender.

- A sua o que?

- Garota estrela. – e me beijou em seguida, fazendo desse um dos tantos beijos que demos naquele dia.


End file.
